We are requesting an image analysis system composed of a two-dimensional spatially-restricted radioactivity detector (Molecular Dynamics PhosphorImager(TM)), an ImageQuant workstation and a Sun UNIX workstation in order to enhance the detection of radioisotopically labeled molecules resolved by electrophoretic and chromatographic separations. In particular, the acquisition of the PhosphorImager(TM) will enhance our ability to conduct quantitative analysis of these separations. When compared to conventional autoradiography, the unique features of this instrument are twenty to one hundred fold increased sensitivity and a five orders of magnitude linear response to radioactivity. These features are accomplished with high spatial resolution, a fact critical to many of the proposed applications. Availability of this instrument to individual investigations will be maximized by the incorporation of the PhosphorImager(TM) into our existing computer network. The images files acquired by the requested PhosphorImager(TM) will be exported both to the requested image analysis workstations and to additional workstations located within departmental computer facilities and individual laboratories. Structuring the image analysis facility in this way will allow investigators to conduct detailed and rigorous analyses of their electrophoretograms and chromatograms.